


Sunshine

by PanjaMysy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Feels, Backstory, Fawn Wukong (OC), Sol Wukong (OC), since RT has their head too far up their ass to even give us good Sun content, this is all personal headcanon based on my RP, this is gonna be sad just fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanjaMysy/pseuds/PanjaMysy
Summary: The story of Sun Wukong from RWBY based on my personal headcanons from my Sun RP on Tumblr and Discord.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your interest in this story!   
> If you like what you see, feel free to show Rooster Teeth and maybe they'll actually consider doing something interesting with his character after 3 damn seasons...  
> Also, here is my ko-fi if you feel like supporting my works: ko-fi.com/panjamysy  
> And here is my tumblr: solar-pxwered.tumblr.com

Fawn Wukong spent 10 hours in labor bringing her son into the world, excruciating pain and suffering she never dreamed she would be able to bear...but every second of it was forgotten when that little bundle was handed to her. Perfect, tiny hands and feet stretched as perfect, tiny lungs complained loudly about the cold air of the hospital. She looked down at the result of all her effort and counted the pain as worth it.

  
"Well, I can already tell he's got more of you than me in him," Sol Wukong laughed as he sat next to his family, grey eyes filled to the brim with pride. "And I'm not even talking about the tail!"

  
Fawn smiled at said tail, twirling it and laughing when the appendage automatically wrapped around her index finger. Yes, her son had her Faunus features, but he also had her blonde hair, and her Vacuan tan skin color as opposed to his father's very black hair and lighter Mistrali skin. 

  
"He has your eyes, Sol." She pointed out, her own very green eyes meeting her husband's. "And I certainly hope he has your heart."

  
"That belongs to you, Fawn," Sol teased, brushing his wife's sweat dampened hair back from her face and pressing his lips to her forehead. 

  
"You know what I mean, you big dork." Fawn laughed, holding their baby out to his father. "Here, hold him. We need to pick a name still."

  
Sol very carefully took the tiny new life from his wife and studied the wiggly little half-Faunus with tenderness in his gaze. He'd been considering it for some time now and the bright shock of blonde hair and the golden tail cemented the choice in his mind.

  
"Sun." He stated confidently. "I have a feeling he's going to be a bright light in this dark world, love."

  
"Sun..." she tried the name on her tongue, liking the sound of it. "Sun Wukong. I like it."

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
"Mom, look!" 

  
Fawn turned in the direction of the rather loud and excited voice of her son and she rolled her eyes with a smile as she saw what he was eager to show her: a street performer with a large, green parrot on his shoulder. She turned and laid a hand on Sun's shoulder.

  
"You can go see, but we still have errands to run so we can't stay long," she told him gently, "I'll go get the boring stuff, but I assume you want to come with me to the fruit and vegetable stalls, right?"

  
"Yes! Yes!" Sun bounced on his toes, excited grey eyes flicking from her, to the parrot and back again, "I do! Can I go now?"

  
"Yes, you may, but don't be a bother to that man!" She had to call the last part out loud to him because he was already halfway across the distance between them and the performer. 

  
"I won't!" Sun called back over his shoulder.

  
Sun spent his time happily chatting with the performer. He was allowed to hold the parrot and had even taught it to say his name by the time his mother returned to collect him for the rest of their market trip. 

  
"Mom, check this out!" Sun chirped happily, holding the parrot up on his arm, "What's my name?"

  
"Sun! Sun!" the parrot responded, which made the little Faunus grin up at him mother with joy.

  
"Isn't that AWESOME?! Can we get a parrot?" he asked as he handed the bird back to it's owner.

  
"Sun, last week you wanted a Fire Lizard, the week before that you wanted a camel," Fawn laughed, nodding her thanks to the performer for entertaining her son. She placed a hand on Sun's shoulder and began to lead him towards the food stalls. "Maybe if you can decide on ONE kind of pet, we would be able to consider it."

  
Sun thought about that very deeply for a while as they walked. A Fire Lizard would be so cool, they were bright red and spent their days sunning on hot surfaces all around the city. Camels were cute and there were a lot of them around and he could ride them. But parrots could talk and fly and were really pretty...gosh, how was he supposed to choose one when he liked them ALL?

  
"Don't worry, Sun," his mother assured him, "We'll think of the right pet together as a family. Maybe for your birthday we can pick something out at the shelter. For now we need to pick out some fruit and vegetables!"

  
Sun perked up, eagerly examining the various bright colored food around him. So many choices! Every one more delicious than the last. He watched his delight as his mother piled fruit after fruit and veggie after veggie in her basket...but his expression of joy faltered when she handed the money over and declared they were done for the day.  
His tail slumped a little at the lack of bananas in the basket, but he didn't say anything as he turned to follow his mother. He should have known better though, because a second later, her tail whipped around and a whole bunch of his favorite fruit was dangled in front of him.

  
"You didn't honestly think I forgot, did you?" 

  
Sun squealed with delight and took the bunch from her tail, holding it tightly as they walked home.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
"Sol, we're back!" Fawn called out as she opened the door to their small home. Sol's head poked out from the doorway leading to the kitchen.

  
"Ah, perfect timing, Fawn," he responded, waving to his family with a food splotched spatula. "I was just about to put the finishing touches on lunch!"

  
Sun, still holding his bananas, ran into the kitchen to see what was cooking as Fawn followed more slowly and began unloading her basket of food and goods onto the table. The smell coming from the skillet made the whole house smell amazing and Sun recognized the scent immediately as fried eggplant and tomatoes. 

  
"Yummy!" he exclaimed as he pulled a chair up next to the stove to watch the magic happen. 

  
"It's your mother's favorite, you know?" His father informed him, poking his son's nose with his fingertip.

  
"I like it too!" Sun responded eagerly, small tail lashing in delight. "Dad, can we get a parrot?"

  
Sol didn't even look surprised by the question, he didn't even flinch from his flipping of the eggplant. "A parrot? What happened to the fire lizard?"

  
Sun rolled his eyes.

  
"You sound just like mom," he complained, "A parrot's more fun because it talks!"

  
"But aren't fire lizards more fun because they have little beady black eyes?"

  
Sun did remember saying something like that...

  
"Yeah, I still like them!" He defended himself, "Hng, mom said I needed to pick one kind of pet before I can get one. Do you think a fire lizard would be better?"

  
Sol reached over and ruffled his son's blonde hair with a laugh.

  
"Sun, I think whichever pet you choose, you have to be able to take care of it first."

  
Sun yanked his head away, a very indignant look on his face.

  
"I CAN!" he insisted.

  
"Sun, come help me set the table, we can talk about pets over dinner." Fawn said firmly, correcting her son's tone by giving him a job to do. Sun sighed, but he jumped off the chair and went to help, the combination of six limbs made the job quick and easy.

  
Dinner passed, they discussed the possibility of seeing what pets were available at the shelter, and the evening passed in peace. 

  
"Bedtime, little monkey," Sol said after a while. Sun looked up from his spot on the floor where he was engrossed in practicing his tail's motor skills by clutching a red crayon in it and trying to stay inside the lines of his color book. 

  
"Look!" Sun said excitedly as he held up the book, "It's almost all inside the lines!"

  
"Good job, Sun!" Fawn said proudly as she took the picture to get a closer look. "You're doing great! Pretty soon we can move on to writing."

  
Sun beamed, proud of his accomplishment, and then he stood up and grabbed a book from the shelf for his dad to read to him before being tucked in for the night and then scampered off to his room leaving Sol to follow.

  
"...and the Bull Demon King was taken away to Heaven, leaving the Jade Emperor to decide his fate. The end."

  
By the end of the tale, Sun's eyes were heavy and he yawned but managed to clap a little to let his dad know he liked the story.

  
"Now, my little Monkey King," Sol said as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to his son's blonde hair, "Go to sleep and we'll hear the next part of the story tomorrow night."

  
"Yay!" Sun replied sleepily, "I love you, dad."

  
"I love you too, Sunshine."

  
And Sun closed his eyes, safe and sound and at peace in his sleep, completely unaware this this was the last time his father would ever tuck him in and the last bedtime story he would ever hear.


End file.
